50 Shades of Elsanna
by frostbittenDesire
Summary: Just a prompt I got asked :) one of the sisters is reading 50 Shades of Grey and the other finds out. Fluff and smut! Elsanna fic. I haven't read the book so pardon if the sex isn't too much like it :)


One of Anna's favorite places to be was the library. The library of the Castle was the most beautiful place she could find, with rows upon rows of bookshelves, a couch sitting in the middle with a fireplace against the stone wall, warming the room with a light glow. The books consisted mostly of old hardcovers that belonged to her Father, she was just like him the way she could curl up in front of the warmth and get lost for hours in a book. But lately, a specific book has caught her attention and she would never tell Elsa, her older sister would laugh her into next week.

Anna sat curled up with a blanket draped around her shoulders, the book was resting in her lap as the faint glow of the flames illuminated the space around her. In her hands rested a new book she recently picked up after hearing talk about it around the Kingdom; _50 Shades of Grey_ was written in elegant white letters across the cover of the book. Anna couldn't put the book down, all the scenes had her thinking of her sister and how much she would** love** to try these out on her. She didn't think her lover would be opposed to the idea, but the Princess most definitely knew she would never hear the end of it if Elsa knew she was reading this.

"Anna?" The Queen opened the door of the library, she knew her sister would be tucked away in here, her beautiful eyes scanning the words of the book in her hands. This is where Anna always was when the Queen had meetings or work to do. It had been a long day and she knew the perfect ending to it would be curled up in her younger sister's arms

"Anna are you in here?" Fuck. Elsa. Anna hid the book under the blanket so that she was half sitting on it. "I'm over here," she said, loud enough for Elsa to hear. Anna smiled when her older sister came into sight, she was as beautiful as ever and it made her heart skip a beat.

"Whatcha doing?" Elsa asked, sitting down on the floor beside her. "Oh nothing really, just relaxing." Anna was a terrible liar and Elsa gave her a look. "You're an awful liar." Fuck, busted. "I'm just reading, waiting for you to be done, my Queen." Anna smiled and took her hand, lacing her fingers between Elsa's cold fingers. Elsa smiled and pulled her sister into her arms, wrapping them around her slender frame. "I missed you," Elsa smiled as she softly whispered to her sister before planting a gentle kiss upon her head, "it's hard to focus on running Arendelle when you know you have a beautiful Princess waiting for you to be done." Anna couldn't help but smile, her sister was perfect. Flawless. She loved her- her train of thought was interrupted by hands at her waist tickling her.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled out between laughs, trying to grab her sister's wrists as she caught her breath. "Ah hah!" Elsa smiled and grabbed the book from underneath her sister. "50 Shades of Grey, really Anna?!" Elsa was laughing and Anna had a blush that covered her entire face. "Shut up!" Anna whined, crossing her arms, "It's really good!" "It's like a porn, Anna." The Queen was in fits of laughter while her sister pouted, turning away from her. "Awh baby," Elsa managed out, wiping the tears from her eyes, "I'm sure it's a very good book." Elsa said, concealing her laugh. "Yeah that's right, it is." Anna said, sticking her tongue out. "Mhm, it is." Elsa said, mocking her. "No one even asked you!" Anna said as she snatched the book out the girl's hands. Elsa couldn't help but laugh at her sister's pouting and leaned back against the chair, covering her face in laughter. "You wouldn't even be able to handle the sex they have in this book." Anna smirked to herself, she knew her sister would retaliate, hating when people challenged her. Elsa wiped her eyes and gave her sister a questioning look. "Oh yeah? And what exactly kind of sex is that?" Elsa asked. Anna leaned forward and held out her hand, "come." Elsa took her hand and followed.

Anna led them to her bedroom, locking the door behind them. "Go lay on the bed." Anna commanded. "Anna, I'm not going to recreate sex from that book, I hope you know." Elsa laughed out, shaking her head at her sister's silliness. "See, told you you wouldn't be able to handle it. Guess baby isn't getting anything tonight." Anna smirked and turned away. Elsa gave in almost immediately. "Fine, fine, you win." Elsa said and laid down on her sister's bed. "Yay!" Anna smiled and walked to her closet, returning with her hands behind her back. "Now close your eyes, okay?" Elsa sighed and smiled, closing her eyes. She instantly felt coldness clasp around her wrists as her hands were brought together, bounding her the bed frame. Elsa took in a breath and swallowed hard, this was kind of..hot?

Anna handcuffed her sister to her bedpost. Elsa was hers to dominate, tease, torture all she wanted. "Okay, open." Anna smirked, her sister's eyes were already darkened as Elsa's breath was hitched. Anna leaned down and slowly pulled off her sister's pants and underwear, leaving her completely naked from the waist down. Elsa couldn't help but begin to grow wetter between her legs, spreading them for her Princess. Anna leaned down gently traced her fingers up Elsa's inner thighs, a sensation she knew she loved. Elsa moaned and shivered from her sister's touch, tugging at the handcuffs. Anna saw the struggle brushed her fingertips across Elsa's waiting center, causing her hips to jump when the younger girl's fingers pulled away. Elsa let out a whine and struggled against the handcuffs, unable to guide her sister back. "Please Anna.." Elsa begged. Anna just smirked, an idea popping into her head as she got up off the bed and walked to the dresser. "What are you doing?" The Queen asked, desperate for her touch. Anna just smiled and grabbed an article of clothing from her dresser.

"What is that?" Elsa asked curiously, wondering what else the sister had planned. Anna didn't speak a word as she came back and straddled her sister, pulling a scarf from behind her back. "Lift your head." Elsa did as she was told, Anna tying the clothing around her eyes. "Anna this isn't fair" Elsa pouted, "please I need to feel you inside me, right now.." Elsa begged. "Relax, I thought you could handle this." Anna teased her older sister, who retaliated back by sticking her tongue out. "I can." Elsa said, biting her lip. "Good." was all Anna said before she kissed down the Queen's slender body, tracing her tongue up her inner thighs. "mm..god.." Elsa moaned out, trying to push her center to Anna's face. Anna slowly ghosted her tongue up her sister's slit, tasting her wetness as Elsa moaned deeply, the most beautiful sound in the world. "Oh Anna more..please.." Anna loved it when she begged, but she liked it when she tortured her more. Anna took her clit between her lips and sucked slowly, earning loud moans from her sister's mouth. "Yes!" She screamed out, her hips grinding against Anna's lips. The Princess stopped completely when she could tell Elsa was getting close, pulling back from her mound and kissing up to her lips.

"Anna, baby please stop teasing." Elsa moaned, she couldn't take it. The lack of sight increased her other senses, especially touch and the electricity she felt when Anna's tongue was tasting her was the best she had ever felt. She was struggling against the handcuffs, desperate to make her sister finish. "So you agree that you can't handle it?" Elsa puffed her cheeks out, hating the fact that she was right. "I can't, I can't handle it, now please.." Elsa spread her legs more, her glistening sex opened up to Anna.

Anna smirked in triumph and spread her sister's folds, her tongue entering her as Elsa screamed, already so close to her climax. "Yes Anna, more! Faster!" The Queen's screams filled the room as Anna tasted her walls, her fingers gently rubbing her clit which sent Elsa over the edge, pulling at the handcuffs as the orgasm ripped through her and sent her higher than she had ever been. "Oh god..Anna.." was all Elsa could make out after coming down.

Anna untied and unlocked her sister, cuddling into her chest. "I learned some good things from that 'porn book' as you like to call it." the younger sister smiled. Elsa let out a giggle and sighed in defeat, "all right I'll give you that. You win." The two fell asleep cuddled together, the warmth between them was just as great as the warmth from the fireplace, but Anna would much rather be here than in there.


End file.
